Nothing To Do
by adambrody10
Summary: Summer and Seth are really bored, when Seth comes up with an idea of what to do. Bowling anyone?


A/N- just some stupid idea i had the other day while bowling..

--Nothing to do--

Seth and Summer lay on her bed, trying to think of something to do.

"Lets play Grand Theft Auto." Seth suggested.

"Eh." Summer replied.

"Let's make out." He said, hopeful.

"Eh." She said again.

"Let's have sex." He tried, knowing the answer.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"No."

His face fell.

"Well why not?"

"Because, that's all you think of. Let's do something social, we don't talk playing video games, we don't talk making out, and we certainly don't talk having sex."

"You moan." Seth replied a couple of minutes later.

"Oh please, its me making you moan. And moaning isn't talking anyway."

"I have an idea." He said.

"What."

"You'll see," he said, pulling her up with him.

In the car, Summer was getting annoyed.

"Would you just tell me where were going?" Summer asked.

"No. Because I know that if you know you wont go. But once you get there you'll love it."

"Tell me." she demanded.

"No."

"Fine." she said, crossing her arms and pouting.

When they got there, she looked at Seth and sighed.

"Bowling? What the hell are we doing bowling?"

"It's fun! C'mon give it a try."

"Ew. No. People have worn those shoes before. That's gross. What if like some old sicko wore the shoes there about to give me?"

"Summer, they clean the shoes, and an old sicko wouldn't have worn yours, your feet are tiny."

"Whatever."

When they got to the shoe rental desk, Seth eyed the woman behind it up and down. She was pretty hot, but Summer was hotter. Summer seemed to notice Seth checking her out and stepped on his foot.

"Ow! What did I do?"

"Keep your eyes to yourself." She said

Summer went up to her and asked "Can I wear my shoes?"

Seth rolled his eyes and stepped in front of her.

"Ignore her. Uh yeah we'll have 2 games, however long that is."

"Shoe sizes?" The woman asked.

"12 for me, 5 for her."

"Ooo, big feet huh?"

Summer glared at her, was she really hitting on him? Right in front of her?

Oh hell no.

From behind him, she starting biting his earlobe, and put her hands around his stomach. Normally, she doesn't even touch Cohen in public, but this time she made an exception.

When she stopped, he leaned forward and said "Well you know what big feet means."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Big socks."

She nodded, and got them their shoes, and Summer smiled to herself, she won.

As they were walking to there lane, Seth had to say something

"Jealous much?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Your mad that for once I was the one getting hit on, not you."

"No, I was just.."

"Marking your territory."

"Alright, so I was a little jealous."

"A little? You hardly look at me when we're in public."

She laughed but realized he was serious. Then she felt a little bad for him, they were going out, he deserved a little kiss here and there when they were out.

There was an awkward silence, but they finally reached there lane.

"Alright, Summer, you ready to get whipped?"

"Oh, funny Cohen. I'll let you know that I was the winner at Marissa's 10th birthday."

"I thought you thought it was disgusting." He said with a smirk

"I did--I do. But back then I..I didn't know what I was doing."

"Mhm. Well, just for laughs, you can go first."

"Okay," She said, as she picked up the 8 pound ball.

"Now Summer, don't hurt yourself. Would you like the bumpers?"

"Shove it Cohen."

She then bowled it, and got a strike.

Seth, sat open mouthed for a second, but then smiled and high fived her.

Then he picked up a ball, stumbled for a second, taken back by the weight.

"Cohen you need to work out." She said, laughing.

"People just need to leave the funny to me."

He knocked down 6 on his first and 3 on the second.

"Wooo! Spare."

"Yeah, well I got a strike, I win."

"Oh come on Summer, I don't even get a congrats, what about a cheer?"

"What about this?" she asked, and then stood up to kiss him.

"That works too. Do I get one every time I do well?"

"Nope. I was just feeling generous."

The first game, Summer won. 121-103.

The second was almost over, Summer was up.

"You know I'm getting a little turned on when you put your fingers in the hole." He said to her.

"Ew Cohen, you do know that little 6 year old is staring at you, right?"

He turned around to see a kid with his father, the father shaking his head.

"Whoops."

Summer got 7 down, and her total was 118.

Seth, who only had 89 had no hopes. But he went anyway.

He got a gutter on the first, and then one on the next.

"Aww Cohen. Well I still...did I like you in the first place?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, you know you love me."

"Not even in your dreams."

He smiled. "We should do this more often."

"What? Kick your ass in bowling?"

"No, spend time outside my house."

She opened her mouth.

"And your house."

Then she shut it.

"Yeah, this was okay I guess."

"You know you loved it."

"Yeah well, more then you anyway."

"Oh, oh Summer. You kill me!"

"Let's go home Cohen."

"You really are boring, you know that right."

"Well I want to go to bed."

"It's 4." he said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah well I didn't say I wanted to sleep."

A/N- r/r! thanks


End file.
